La luz de la Nueva vida
by donita
Summary: esta es una historia de como es la vida de Kurenai deespues de la muerte de Azuma , y de la nueva luz de sus vidas


Naruto no me pertenece . Espero que les guste este fic esta basado en la canción My inmortal de evanecense y bueno es de Azuma y Kurenai , espero que les guste , disfrútenlo!

:D

La luz de la nueva vida

Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí

Reprimida por todos mi miedos infantiles

Y si te tienes que ir

"Una noche mas " , pensó Kurenai Yuhhi al escuchar esos espeluznantes crujidos del techo , ¡Demonios! , esos miedos eran comprensibles cuando tenía 10 años , pero ahora no solo era eso , resignada ,volteó hacia la izquierda y miró a su pequeño bebé , hacía ya 2 años desde que nació , era idéntico a su padre los mismos ojos , la misma piel , el mismo cabello . "Su padre" , genial ahora estaría deprimida toda la noche , pero a quien engaño , desde que él se fue yo solo soy nada, , estoy cansada de estar aquí viendo tu foto y pensando en tu sonrisa . Sabes? , Yo sé que tu muerte fue digna , que tu momento había llegado , pero…

Desearía que solo te fueras

Porque tu presencia todavía perdura aquí

Y no me dejará sola

Por favor , haz que tu presencia se vaya de aquí , porque aún después de tres años por las noches todavía escucho tu risa , tu voz , en las mañanas me parece estarte abrazando , se que esto que siento nunca acabará , siempre viviré de tu recuerdo , ¿Y cómo no? , si tu hiciste mi vida un hermoso cuento , me diste tu compañía y amor , por supuesto también me diste a nuestro hijo , nuestro Azuma .

Estas heridas no parecerán sanar

Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real

Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar

Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas

Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos

Y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años

Pero tu tienes todavía todo de mí

Dime , ¿Cómo puede sanar mi corazón? , si en mi pecho siento como ochenta mil navajas atraviesan mi corazón . "Tiempo" , todos dicen que dándole tiempo se me pasará , pero nada de eso es cierto , han pasado tres años desde que te fuiste , sin embargo yo aún te recuerdo y sobre todo aún …. TE AMO! , los recuerdos que me dejaste son los más hermosos que tengo .

FLASHBACK

Azuma Sarutobi estaba recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol , sus manos estaban sobre su cara como ocultándose simplemente no quería ser visto por nadie , solo por ella…

Poco a poco Kurenai Yuhhi se acercó silenciosamente hasta el , lo tomo suavemente por el hombro y le besó la mejilla.

-Mi amor , ¿estás bien?-pregunto con un tono muy dulce

Azuma apartó las manos de su cara y dejó ver su rostro, estaba claramente húmedo por las lágrimas –No , no lo estoy – respondió débilmente . – Me mandarán a una misión demasiado difícil , es probable que no regrese , tengo mucho miedo , no quiero dejarte sola , ni tampoco a mis alumnos que tanto quiero –

-Lo sé , pero te prometo una cosa , volverás y cuando lo hagas te preparare una rica cena , mientras le cantamos a nuestro bebé – dijo Kurenai para consolarlo .

Azuma lentamente acarició su vientre , donde pronto crecería su hijo , la besó , simplemente ella lo era todo para él. –Te amo – susurró , mientras se recargaba en su hombro .

FIN FLASHBACK

Rápidamente las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas , no lo podía evitar , trato de suspirar para calmarse, se sentía estúpida por el solo hecho de seguir llorando , por qué era lo único que podía hacer : llorar.

Tu solías fascinarme

Por tu luz resonante

Ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás

Tu rostro ronda por mis alguna vez agradables sueños

Tu voz ahuyentó toda la cordura en mí

Estas heridas no parecerán sanar

Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real

Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar

Y es que así era desde que el entró a su vida , todos los días eran divertidos , cada día Kurenai se sentía aliviada por ver su hermoso rostro , que casi parecía irradiar luz propia , incluso sus sueños eran invadidos por él .

Pero ahora todo estaba perdido …. ¿o no?

De pronto todos sus pensamientos amargos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de su timbre, que raro eran como las 3 de la mañana ¿Quién podría ser? , acurrucó a su pequeño en las cobijas y salió de la cama , rápidamente llegó a la puerta , giró la perilla , ahí estaban Shikamaru, Kiba , Shino y Hinata .

-¡¿Qué sucedió chicos , a que se debe su visita a estas horas?-pregunto impaciente la jounin

-Venimos de una misión y queríamos ver a nuestra sensei , hemos escuchado que te has sentido muy triste , no has podido dormir tampoco ¿verdad?- dijo Kiba

-Si gracias chicos , pero es muy temprano , tengo sueño! , les agradeceré que se quedaran con Azuma en lo que duermo un rato ¿está bien? – pidió Kurenai , pues sabía que solo podría dormir en la compañía de ellos

-¡CLARO!-respondieron los 4 al únisono

Todos pasaron al departamento , decidieron acurrucarse todos en la sala , Shikamaru fue por el pequeño Azuma y lo meció suavemente entre sus brazos , de verdad ese pequeño niño se había convertido en su vida entera , desde que murió su maestro , ese bebé se había convertido en un hermanito para él , no podía esperar a que creciera y enseñarle nuevas técnicas.

Ya era muy noche y nadie podía dormir , claro a excepción del pequeño Azuma , decidieron poner una película de comedia , así rieron hasta el amanecer , llegadas las 10 de la mañana todos se quedaron dormidos ,,, solo despertaron porque a las 2 de la tarde sus estómagos ya rugían de hambre , Hinata y Shikamaru prepararon el desayuno , cuando terminaron ,todos hicieron la limpieza , y se fueron a entregar el reporte de la misión . Shikamaru llevó al pequeño Azuma a el parque , así que Kurenai se quedó sola en su casa.

Estaba sentada delante de su balcón , de pronto llegó una paloma blanca , " sé que eres tú Azuma, gracias por dármelos a todos ellos , Los amo , a Shika , Hinata , Kiba y Shino. Ellos son mi luz y nuestro pequeño siempre será tu recuerdo y el vivo recuerdo de nuestro amor , te juro que nuestro bebé será mi vida , y recuerda siempre vivirás en mi corazón …" , porque en mí siempre serás inmortal..


End file.
